Just a Prank
by Ajwf is a verb
Summary: Terriermon decides to pull a prank on Henry, but it quickly backfires and Henry gains the upper hand. Then, when Lopmon joins in, the torture truly begins for Terriermon. Will his ego survive the torture? A short one shot.


I do not own digimon. Enjoy this little One shot.

* * *

><p>Terriermon was bored out of his mind, sitting next to Henry, who was hard at work studying for his finals. Lopmon and Susy were out, and Terriermon couldn't help but snicker, thinking back on Lopmon's face when Susy wanted to go shopping for more 'Pretty Pink Princess' clothes. That poor bunny put up with a lot, at both Susy's and Terriermon's expense. Well, now it was Henry's turn.<p>

"Henry, what happens if I take the cards and swipe them through the gadget thingamabob?" Terriermon asked, picking up the two said items.

"Terriermon, would you put that down?" Henry asked in his normal 'I-don't-want-to-deal-with-your-crap' tone. Terriermon just smiled and swiped a random card from the small deck.

"Digi-Modify!" Terriermon shouted, drawing a funny-looking circle in the air. All of the sudden, he started to change into Gargomon. "Opps," He muttered, looking at his larger form.

"Terriermon! Come on! This is the kind of stuff that really gets on my nerves... Now, should I have you stand on your head now like how we used to?" Henry asked, obviously not pleased. He got up from his computer and picked up the D-Power. Looking through the cards, he soon smiled, and looked back at his oversized partner.

"You know, I sure know a few little punishments for this..." Henry muttered, picking up a card. "Digi-Modify! Itching Spray activate!" He said, pulling the card through the device.

Instantly, Gargomon started itching himself, but with two huge guns for arms, he couldn't reach the places where he wanted to scratch. "What kind of pointless card is this? The idiot that gave this to you should be killed for this!" Gargomon shouted, trying to rub his back against the wall. Henry just laughed. The poor digimon didn't have the slightest chance.

Opening the door, Gargomon ran into the hallway, trying to find something to suffice as a backscratcher. Coming across a large spoon, he soon realized he couldn't lift that, so he started using the wall.

It was at this moment that Lopmon and Susy walked in, and upon seeing poor Terriermon, Lopmon burst out laughing. She ran up to Gargomon and started tickling the larger digimon. Gargomon couldn't help but laugh. Trying to keep the small but agile bunny from tickling him and trying to stop the itch at the same time wasn't working.

"Oh come on, Lopmon! This is like torture! This is almost as bad as watching Guilmon eat all the bread before I can get any!" Gargomon excalimed. Before anyone could respond, he muttered. "This may be worse because I don't think I can eat right now either."

"And when was this?" Henry asked. "I've never seen you not get any food... In fact, you generally eat more than Guilmon. I think you have a second stomach, you're like a bottomless pit," Henry said, laughing. Turning to Susy, he pulled out a card. "I think that we can 'torture' poor Gargomon a little longer yet... Did you buy any larger pink dresses?" Henry asked. Susy nodded and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Digi-modify! Ice Devimon's Freezing Touch activate!" She said. Lopmon laughed as she froze the large digimon. He couldn't move, but that didn't stop his mouth from running.

"No! Henry, I will not be made a doll! I may be cute, and occasionally cuddly, but I am not a plush toy!" Gargomon cried in desperation as Lopmon and Susy worked on dressing the complaining digimon up in a tutu and tiara. "Well, at least it dosen't itch anymore..."

"Well, you laugh at me all the time! I can't ever get help from you, so I'm going to enjoy this," Lopmon laughed, putting a fake earring on Gargomon.

"Aww, look at da cute little bunny rabbit!" Henry said in a very condescending tone. Susy and Lopmon burst out laughing, stepping back to admire their work. Gargomon looked like an oversized ballerina, his stocky guns way out of place in a tutu, tiara, earrings, and petite little shoes.

"I am a dog, thank you very much! Geez, do you even remember my name? That's like calling Guilmon a dragon, when he is very obviously a lizard," Gargomon protested.

"Well, dog or rabbit, you look real cute in that pink costume," Lopmon said, beaming at Gargomon. She had her hands behind her back, and was struggling from braking out in hysterical giggles.

"What do you have there, some kind of card that will make me dance randomly?" Gargomon asked suspiciously. He was horrified by what Lopmon did next.

"Nope, even better!" She laughed, pulling out a camera, and taking multiple shots. Gargomon's face was one of pure horror, his out of place outfit now permanently on film.

"Lopmon! Please don't do anything with that! I swear, I'll never hear the end of it from Renamon, or even that twerp Impmon! Please don't! I promise I'll never steal your cookies again!" Gargomon begged, in vain.

"That was you? And I got all mad at Guilmon for that!" Lopmon excalimed as she sat down at the computer, and started to download the pictures.

"Maybe next time you can let me do my work in peace. This is, of course, your own fault," Henry said with a big grin.

"There! I sent that to Takato and Rika... Good luck!" Lopmon laughed, and she walked back over to the large digimon, and started to tickle him again.

"Oh man! Renamon is going to have a field day the next time I try to make a joke about her oversized gloves! Well, maybe they'll die of laugher and I'll never have to worry about this," Gargomon sighed.

"Wishful thinking... I wouldn't be on it," Henry said. Finally, he let Gargomon go, and he quickly managed to get Gargomon back to Terriermon. Experience did help.

"I think I'll go cook dinner now. Mom and Dad are out tonight," Henry said. He, being the only one that could cook, or that took the time to do so, was responsible for the night's supper.

Lopmon walked over to Terriermon, giggling. Terriermon looked just slightly disheartened, so Lopmon used Terriermon's favorite quote, "Momentai, Terriermon, it's not like your going to get hurt from it. Anyways, knowing your ego, it might be beneficial." She looked at him, her smile becoming more caring.

"Ya know, I always just though you were cute in the little pink dresses," Terriermon grinned. His grin widened as Lopmon blushed a deep red.

"I should've taken an extra picture for good measure. Your ego may never be deflated," Lopmon laughed. Terriermon decided that it was a good time to gain revenge, and started tickling Lopmon. She turned out to be extremely ticklish, and though she tried to fight back, she soon was begging for Terriermon to stop through her giggles.

"Well, since I'm such a nice guy..." Terriermon laughed, and he helped Lopmon up, who was half blushing, but still giggling from the tickling attacks.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said you looked cute," Lopmon blushed, "Though I wasn't referring to the tutu." Her blush was almost immediately matched by Terriermon's.

Not to be outdone, Terriermon quickly left to get something. He held it behind his back when he returned. "Close your eyes," He said to Lopmon. When she did, he kissed her right on the lips. If it was possible, she almost changed colors, a deep shade of red. She opened her eyes and kissed Terriermon right back. Luckily, neither were seen by either of their partners.

"Did you actually get anything?" Lopmon asked when they stopped. Her blush and the heat in her face generally subsided, but her memories did not. Terriermon grinned and shook his head.

"But it did help the mood!" He exclaimed. Lopmon laughed, and the two went off to join their trainers for dinner.

_What a good time this could lead to, all because of a stupid idea by Terriermon, _Lopmon though, smiling. Terriermon was thinking about the same thing, _I should mess with Henry more often..._

Before arriving at dinner, Terriermon turned to Lopmon one last time, "I think that makes up for all the torture. But, no mention of this?" Lopmon grinned right back and nodded. For her cooperation, she was rewarded a long hug from Terriermon.

"So, Terriermon, was it worth the hassle?" Henry asked with a smile, serving up an assortment of food. Terriermon and Lopmon shared a secret smile, neither answering.

* * *

><p>Drop a review. I really would appreciate to have some helpful advice.<p> 


End file.
